Deep Sea Melee
Event Period: 5 AM Feb. 1st, 2014 - 12 AM Feb. 10th, 2014 Reward Exchange Deadline: *You can select from three different campaign times *Final rankings are determined by pooling all users from each campaign time. Story Akim's nefarious plans still threaten the peace of the seas. Now that things have reached critical mass, the Hero meets with the Empress of the Ocean Depths, Otohime. Together, they form a band with Otohime's bodyguard Zahar and Akim's ex-slave Vuella. The warriors head toward the Submerged Altar to put an end to Akim once and for all. How to Play Join a 6-user team and form a brigade! Fight raid bosses and compete to collect the most mermaid medals Collect fossils and exchange them for great rewards! *In this event, you play in brigades. Each brigade is made up of five 6-user teams who try to collect the most mermaid medals during the campaign. *Mermaid medals drop when you defeat raid bosses. *This event will have nine daily 19-hour campaigns. The number of mermaid medals that brigades collect is calculated per campaign. *'You must join a team to participate in this event, so tap the button below to do so!' *'If you don't create or join a team by 8 PM Jan. 31st, 2014 (ET), you'll be placed in one after the event starts.' Daily Event Bonus Pink tonics and ocean fossils are available for free on the event screen once every day. *Each pink tonic recovers one AP used to attack raid bosses. *You can exchange ocean fossils for rewards by tapping Exchange Fossils on the Rewards tab of the event screen. *The daily event bonus can be claimed once every 24 hours, starting at the beginning of your campaign. Bonus High Rares Just for Playing! Visit the event screen during the event to get a free High Rare event card. Three more copies are available in the quest; evolve them all together to make an S Rare event card! Declare and Get Bonus Items! Declare to get 2 wave powders, which you can use to deal twice the damage of a blitz attack against raid bosses! You can change wave powder into holy powder (personal) after the Deep Sea Melee event ends. Cards with Current Event skills Reward Cards | | |- | |} Rewards Exchange Fossils Ocean / Marine Fossil Box 1 Draw Nereus Box 2 Draw Angel Bane Box 3 Draw Angel Bane Box 4-5 Draw Angel Bane Box 6+ ;From the fifth time on, you will have to draw all of the contents of a box to refill it. ; Unlimited Rewards | | | |- | | | | |- | |- |'You can draw up to 20 pink tonics daily from 5 AM (ET).' |} Notes *If due to an error you cannot see the results screen, you will still receive your items normally. Check your presents. *In the ocean fossil exchange, you can still draw from the unlimited presents after you have gotten all of the contents of a box. *The contents of the boxes vary as you refill them. *Mermaid medals you receive through exchanging fossil during rest period will count toward your individual and brigade scores in the next campaign as well as your event-long score. *However, after the event ends mermaid medals you receive through exchanging fossil won't count toward any of these scores. *Event cards and cards with ATK PWR cost of 300 cannot be used in automatic enhancement/selling. Sapphire Fossil | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | |} ;Refill Conditions :Draw Spellsong Helblindi ; Category:Events